


A Stinging Bite

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Sam, Vomit Mention, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: Sam gets pressured by Abigail to tag along during a mining trip and gets bitten by a bat. Then he has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats up 
> 
> this isn't explicit yet but it will be
> 
> yeah uhh there is some vomit and gore mentions but theyre not super long or graphic 
> 
> chapter 1 is basically just setup for chapter two: graphic and sexy vampire sex

“Come into the mines with us,” Abigail had said. “It’ll be fun.” She’d said.

 

You wipe the back of your hand against your forehead and try to catch your breath for just a second, watching as Abigail and the farmer keep swinging their swords at the little monsters trying to chomp at their legs. 

 

They’d insisted that you and Sebastian come with them on one of their weekly mine crawls, despite the fact that neither of you seem to have the stamina to keep up with them. That said, finding the occasional gem hidden in an unassuming rock was pretty cool. They’re like, real actual gemstones, worth like a lot of money, that’s awesome. 

 

You hear the screech of a bat from somewhere behind you and you’re suddenly on alert again, raising the second hand sword that the farmer had brought for you. That’s the big downside though, all the aggressive creepy crawlies you’ve run into. At first swatting them off had been kind of exhilarating, but now you’re just tired of the painful little bites you get when you happen to miss a swing of your sword. The farmer had reassured you that she’d been hit by these monsters thousands of times, had even been knocked unconscious and had to be dragged out by Sebastian’s mum a few times. 

 

You’re starting to lose your breath fighting off this bat, and the little bastard doesn’t seem to be bothered by your attacks at all. 

 

In a moment, you lose your footing just a little, and glance down at your legs to steady yourself. This fucking asshole takes this opportunity and you feel a harsh sting at your neck when it bites you.

 

“Shit.” You curse quickly, and drop your sword in shock. You slap your hand over the bite mark as you feel a burning sensation spread outwards. 

 

Your curse draws the farmer’s attention and she rushes to your side and finishes off the bat with one swing of her deep purple sword.

 

“Sam!” Abigail comes to your side. “Are you ok?”

 

“Uh,” You brace yourself on a large boulder when the first wave of dizziness rushes over you. Your head is swimming and you hold it in both your hands in a desperate attempt to still the world around you. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you to Harvey’s.” The farmer pushes up against your side, sliding her arm around your waist and helping you stand. “Abigail, can you grab the bat just in case we need to test it for rabies?”

 

You can hear your friend scuffle around for a bit before she calls out “Uh, it’s not here?”

 

The farmer disentangles herself from you to help Abigail look and you lean yourself into the warm presence that you’re sure is Sebastian at your other side. Leaning against him is comforting for just a moment before you feel your stomach starting to revolt against you.

 

You push yourself off Sebastian harshly, and can’t even find the energy to feel bad about the way he stumbles a little, when you lean yourself back against the boulder and throw up on the cave floor.

 

And you keep throwing up.

 

And keep throwing up.

 

By the time your stomach finally settles, you’re amazed that there’s anything left inside you. You hesitantly open your eyes and are relieved to find that the dizziness is feeling a lot better, but your heart sinks when you see it. There’s blood, like, a lot of blood, like more blood than you even knew you had, that you seem to have expelled from your body. You turn around slowly and see everyone looking at you with wide eyes and pale faces.

 

“OKAY!” The farmer says loudly, wrapping her arms back around you and picking you up bridal style. “Let’s get you to Harvey’s!”

 

You actually feel pretty good by the time you get into the elevator, and you ask the farmer if she can set you down. She looks at you sternly and you get the idea that yeah, ok, you just threw up a lot of blood. 

 

Once you’re out of the mines, Abigail has her phone out and is calling ahead to your mother, asking her to meet you at the doctor’s office. The farmer deposits you on her horse and leads your party back into town at a brisk pace, and you can see Sebastian glancing up at you every few moments, clearly worried.

 

“I swear, Seb, I’m feeling fine!” You say from your perch.

 

“You just,” Sebastian takes a long moment to analyse your face. “You look so pale.”

 

“Well you’re one to talk.”

 

That makes him frown, but his concern for you seems to outweigh his distaste at your cheap dig. He sticks close to the horse and offers you a hand in getting down when you finally arrive outside the doctor’s office. He gasps loudly when you dismount, grabbing your hand between both of his. 

 

“Sam you're freezing!” He tells you, and you can see the panic written across his face. You don't even feel that cold.

 

The farmer leads your party in, giving a little wave to Harvey- her husband, you remember- and Sebastian still hasn’t let go of your hand. You can feel him clutch at you worriedly, in a way that you’re sure should be painful. And then you see your mum, fidgeting in a waiting room seat.

 

“Sam!” She jumps up and rushes over to you, grabbing your- apparently pale- face in both her hands. “Oh Yoba you’re so cold, what happened?”

 

“I got bitten by uh,” You suddenly realise your mum wouldn’t approve of you searching through the mines. “By a bat.”

 

“A bat?” Harvey startles behind the counter. “Did you bring the bat that bit you?”

 

“We couldn’t find it.” Abigail replies, looking at the ground like she’s certain she’ll be the one in trouble with your mum.

 

“Ok, well, come into the back room and we’ll have a look at it.” Harvey rounds the counter and opens the door for you. The two of you head around to the back, and he looks disapprovingly when the whole party follows, but he doesn’t say anything. “So how are you feeling?”

 

“Actually pretty good,” You reply, truthfully. “But I threw up like, a lot of blood.”

 

This seems to kick Harvey up a gear, and he hurriedly puts on a pair of rubber gloves and gestures for you to sit on the examination table. He plugs the stethoscope into his ears and runs the other end up under your shirt. You brace yourself and wait for the chill of it to press against your skin, but it feels almost warm when it touches you.

 

Harvey frowns for a moment.

 

Then he frowns a little harder.

 

He pulls his stethoscope off your skin and examines it for a moment, holds it to his own chest through his shirt, and then tries again. 

 

He looks up at you, absolutely bewildered.

 

“Honey?” He pulls the tool from his ears, talking to the farmer. “Can you get the wizard on the phone for me?”

 

“Who?” You, Sebastian, and your mum all speak at once.

 

“The guy who lives in the tower in the forest.” Abigail answers as the farmer ducks out to make the call. 

 

“Harvey,” Your mum almost sounds more confused than nervous at this point. “What’s going on?”

 

“Um.” Is all he has to say, but he pulls the stethoscope from around his neck, handing it to your mother and gesturing to you.

 

She copies his actions from before, holding it to your chest for a long moment before asking, “Am I- am I using it wrong?”

 

“What is it?” You ask, squirming a little under everyone’s intense stares, and suddenly you’re aware of how your skin glows, oddly pale under the harsh lights.

 

“I don’t,” She pauses, like she’s totally unsure of what she’s saying. “I don’t hear a heartbeat?”

 

“Doctor Harvey?” You look to him, and he looks just as confused as before, leafing through a thick book that he’s pulled from the bookshelf. “Is that like, a rabies thing? Do I have rabies?”

 

“It is not a rabies thing.” He shuts the book, frustrated.

 

Sebastian is still looking at you closely, his hands tucked into his hoodie pockets, eyebrows furrowed, and dark eyes wide with concern. You give him a comforting smile, and he returns it weakly. You find yourself staring at him, almost calmed by his steady breath, the shadows that fall over his face under the fluorescent lights. And it’s old news that you like his smile. You can feel your own smile growing softer, more natural, the longer you look at him.

 

The slam of the front door shakes you out of your reverie and you realise that everyone has been watching you watch him.

 

The man with the purple hair- the wizard, you guess?- bustles into the room, his arms piled high with old, musty-looking books. He dumps them down on the bed across from you and turns to the room, examining you with an intensity that makes you a little uncomfortable.

 

“I take it you’re the patient,” He walks up and grabs your hand rudely, pressing two fingers against your pulse point. “The farmer says you were bitten by a bat. On the neck?”

 

“Yeah,” You confirm, and he makes you even more uncomfortable when he grabs your face and starts turning it to examine your neck. “She killed it after but we couldn’t find it.”

 

“Mmm,” He hums to himself, like that makes perfect sense. “Vampires don’t die like that, their bodies disappear and they respawn in their home.

 

The whole room is silent for a long moment.

 

It’s your mum who finally breaks it, her confused worry morphing into an an almost-angry bewilderment.

 

“I beg your  _ unbelievable  _ fucking pardon?” she crowds up into the man- the wizard’s- space. “Is my son’s health a fucking  _ joke _ to you?”

 

The wizard, to his credit, remains quite calm, though perhaps a little frustrated. You're more shell shocked by hearing your mum swear than by hearing the word 'vampire' used seriously.

 

“Ma’am, I know you townsfolk prefer to keep your heads down and ignore the many supernatural elements around us,” He says, and you ruffle a a little at how patronisingly he speaks to your mum. “But they _ are  _ real, and they’re everywhere. Hell, the farmer has wood sprites working on her farm.”

 

The farmer nods when your mother looks at her incredulously.

 

“Jodi,” It’s Harvey who speaks this time, he steps a little closer to her, affecting a soothing tone. “I’m a man of science, and I was very sceptical when I first heard this speech myself. But it’s all true. Every morning I watch wood sprites come out from their little houses and harvest the crops. I mean, I didn’t know about  _ vampires _ , but-”

 

“Magic is real.” The wizard cuts him off, speaking impatiently, and punctuating his statement with a flourish of purple sparks from his hands- a trick you’re sure any two-bit magician could do. “Now, I’ve brought some books on vampires, but I’m sure you know the deal. You drink blood, you don’t eat food, yadda yadda. Sunlight doesn’t actually hurt you, garlic shouldn’t be a problem, no, you don’t need to sleep in a coffin.”

 

Your mum looks almost as pale as you are and you place a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

 

“So what? I just go around murdering people and eating their blood?” You ask, suddenly ready to spend the rest of your life hungry.

 

“Nobody needs to die, look,” He rolls his eyes at you but pulls a chair in front of you, sitting in it backwards like he’s about to real-talk you. “I dated a vampire for a few years, so I know a thing or two about the ins-and-outs. Blood is like a _really_ filling diet shake, you shouldn’t need more than a pint every week or so.”

 

“Oh.” You’re kind of relieved, though the idea of drinking blood still isn’t  _ appealing _ , per say. “So I just what, bite someone’s neck and drink until I’m full?”

 

“Essentially…” He says, though he looks hesitant. “But biting is uh, it’s a very  _ intimate _ thing, I wouldn’t recommend doing it with anyone who isn’t a…  _ romantic _ partner.”

 

“Oh.” You say again, and that’s all you can think to say. You stare at the ground and you’re suddenly aware that you’re surrounded by your family and friends, and that this is kind of embarrassing.

 

“Well,” Harvey offers, the first one to speak into the silence. “I can take blood donations and you can just… drink it from the bags, right?”

 

“That’s what a lot of vampires tend to do.” The wizard nods to him. “And don’t worry, I’m told that it starts to look more appealing pretty quickly. Anyway, these books should tell you everything you need to know. And Abi, tell your mum I said hello.”

 

Abigail rolls her eyes at him. He gets up from his chair and moves the pile of books over to the table beside you. He pats them once, conclusively, and heads back out the building, leaving a heavy silence behind him.

 

Nobody speaks for a long moment, everyone looking at you, trying to gauge your reaction, you staring at the floor, trying to avoid their eyes.

 

“Well I’ll be the first to say it,” Abigail speaks up. “You’re a vampire, and that seems pretty awesome?”

 

You laugh a little in response, half nervous and half sincere. You finally look up at everyone around you, your mum doesn’t look any less worried or confused, Abigail is giving you a thumbs up, the farmer and Harvey look like they’re examining you curiously, and Sebastian’s eyes are wide and full of amazement. You smile at him, just a little smile, and he returns it as an astonished grin.

 

You realise your hand is still resting on your mum’s shoulder and you give it a comforting squeeze. 

 

“I’ll be ok, really.” You say, and you manage to work enough certainty into your voice that you even convince yourself. “I’m actually feeling good, just kinda tired.”

 

“Of course! Let me help you get all these books home.” The farmer starts, picking up the large bundle with ease. You don’t miss the way Harvey flushes a little, staring at his wife’s arms as they bulge under the strain. You roll your eyes at them fondly.

 

“I haven’t got any donated blood on hand,” Harvey chimes in as he holds the door open for everyone. “I can start collecting tomorrow though, and if we get a few more people involved, we should have plenty if you’re only going through a pint a week.”

 

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realise that tomorrow is a Wednesday, and that Harvey doesn’t work on Wednesdays ever since he got married, so you mumble an awkward thanks to him as you pass by. Sebastian hesitates a little before he puts a comforting hand on your shoulder, and though you appreciate it, you figure your mum probably needs it more than you do. She honestly looks like she’s about to fall over.

 

Your mum holds the front door of your home open for the farmer, and you watch them head inside, making a beeline for your room to put the books down. You wait out front for a moment with your friends and none of you seem to know what to say.

 

“Look, Sam,” Abigail sounds nervous. “I’m really sorry about this. We’ve been through the mines a hundred times, I’ve... I’ve been bitten by bats hundred of times, I-”

 

“Abigail,” You cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder, watching as goosebumps break out over her bare skin where your cold hand touches it. “It’s okay. Well, maybe not  _ okay, _ but definitely not your fault.”

 

She nods a little to herself, so quiet it seems out of character.

 

“Hey,” Sebastian breaks the silence. “Tell us anything cool you find in those books, I want to know about your cool new superpowers.”

 

“Superpowers?” You smile widely, for real, for the first time all afternoon. Leave it to Sebastian. “Who said anything about superpowers?”

 

“Well the vampire that bit you was a bat,” Abigail is starting to look more interested than guilty. “Maybe you can change too?”

 

“And hey, the vampires in Twilight are like, super strong and fast.” Sebastian says and the two of you roll your eyes exaggeratedly. You’d both known Sebastian through his Twilight phase- which is to say, you know him currently. He sees you roll your eyes and slaps your shoulder lightly. Behind him, you see the farmer help your exhausted-looking mum onto the couch, you watch as she buries her head in her hands. Abigail and Sebastian follow your eyeline and offer sympathetic smiles.

 

“You should go talk with her,” Abigail offers, hitching her bag more firmly on her back like she’s about to set off. “I’ll get my mum to make one of those chocolate cakes your mum likes so much and bring it around tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks.” You say, and you mean it. You watch as she leaves, and then you smile tiredly at Sebastian. “And thanks for, you know, sticking around and helping.”

 

“It’s no problem.” He replies, like it isn’t a big deal. “I’m sure you’d be around if I was suddenly puking blood and then suddenly undead.”

 

He says it wholeheartedly, sincerely, and his serious facade is only broken by the slightest twitch of a smile that lets you know he’s being a bit of a dick about this. So you throw your head back and laugh, full and real and unbridled. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to have a long talk with dad when he gets home, hey?” You’re only half joking, but it’s still funny. “And I hope Vincent’s over his fear of monsters.”

 

“Hey,” Sebastian is suddenly serious. “Nobody ever said you were a monster.”

 

You kick at the dirt a little, staring at your feet, simultaneously uncomfortable and touched by his sincerity.

 

“Thanks.” You say awkwardly, shoving your hands in your pockets. “I should probably go talk to mum, thanks again for everything.”

 

“Anytime.” Is all he says. He looks at you, and for a moment you think he might hug you, but he just turns and walks off with a little wave. 

 

You wave back before you turn inside, and see the farmer sitting with her arm around your mum’s shoulders. She looks better, less freaked out, and you’re privately glad that you don’t have to talk your mum down from a panic attack when you’re already dealing with, well, being dead. The farmer hops up when she sees you enter, and leaves with a small wave of her own, shutting the front door behind her. You take her seat beside your mum and stare at your hands in your lap. God, they do look pale. You have no idea what to say to her to break the silence.

 

“Well,” you go with the first thing to your mind. “If I can’t eat food, I’m really going to miss your pancakes.”

 

It makes her smile, unbridled at first, and then a little sad, a little bittersweet.

 

“Yeah,” She responds, almost hollow. And you realise that this will be an adjustment period for the both of you. You throw your arm around her shoulders and she leans into your side. She grabs your other hand and holds it in both of hers, nearly hiding her flinch at your cold skin. She slowly strokes along the back of your hand with one of hers, a motion she used to employ when you were sick as a kid. It always made you feel better. It makes you feel a bit better now. You squeeze at her shoulder, rubbing her upper arm in a way you hope is comforting.

 

It’ll be an adjustment period, but you’ll both get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sebastian figure out why the wizard said that direct feeding was "intimate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy they fuck
> 
> Not beta read and probably riddled w mistakes that I'll catch tomorrow pls be kind thanks ily

When you wake up the next morning your mouth is hanging open funny and your gums tingle. You sit up in bed and when your head spins you realise that you feel more tired than when you went to sleep. You groan loudly because you truly, deeply, do not want to wake up and do things right now. But you promised Sebastian and Abigail that you’d come with them so they can donate blood. For you. They’re doing a nice thing for you. They’re going out of their way and you should be grateful.

 

Alright.

 

_Alright._

 

That’s enough of a pep talk to get you moving. You swing your legs out of bed, using the momentum to carry you into an upright position. You push yourself up off the bed and go to examine the damage in the small mirror above your dresser drawers.

 

Well, you still have a reflection so, that’s good.

 

But you also look like absolute shit.

 

You have no colour in your face, your cheeks look hollow and your eyes look sunken. Your hair is the normal amount of messy that it is in the morning and you’re suddenly thankful for the one aspect you _can_ fix. Your mouth is still tingling and you open up to investigate. Yep, those sure are fangs. Your canines have, like, extended, and now they’re longer and pointier than you think you’ve ever seen on a human being. They’re not too cartoonish, though, you celebrate the small victory.

 

You sigh and collect a dollop of hair gel from the container, warming it between your palms as you stare closer at your face. Maybe you could look for concealer online to help you get some colour back in your face, you’re not sure this whole “walking dead” pallor suits you. It does remind you of the Twilight posters that Sebastian has hung up in his room though. You snort to yourself quietly as you run your fingers through your hair. Maybe he’ll start to think of you like those teen vampire heartthrobs. You don’t hate that idea, honestly.

 

You can feel yourself channeling Abigail as you roll your eyes a little at your obvious mooning over your friend.

 

Your hair done, you stare at yourself in the mirror a moment longer, try slapping your cheeks a little in an attempt to get some colour in them. Honestly, you’re not totally sure you even have blood in your veins anymore.

 

You shrug to yourself and fetch your jeans from the floor and your jacket from the back of your chair. “Good enough” will have to do for today given that you’re pretty sure you’re already running late. You pass by your desk, though, and spy the big pile of books from the wizard. You scoop up a few from the top of the pile and throw them in a backpack, maybe the three of you can read through them together. They feel heavier than you think they should when you hoist the bag onto your back, and you’re reminded of how tired you are.

 

You duck out the front door with a quick wave to your mum. The smile she gives you is warm enough to be convincing if you didn’t know her so well. Oh well, you think, if she’s doing this well by day 2 she’ll probably be back to normal in no time. You feel lucky when you realise Vincent isn’t home right now, the two of you had resolved to sit down with him tonight and talk with him about it. You still have no idea how you’ll approach that.

 

The sun does hurt your eyes a bit when you step out the front door, and you can feel a headache beginning to burn in the base of your skull. You walk with your head down, ignoring how painful the corners of the heavy books feel poking into your back.

 

By the time you arrive at the clinic, Sebastian and Abigail are both sitting in the waiting room, chatting aimlessly with Harvey. They stop talking when you walk in, and you flinch under their stares.

 

“Geez, you look awful.” Abigail says, and you know it’s true but it still feels rude. “Maybe getting some blood in your belly will do you good.”

 

You don’t know how to feel about the fact that the idea makes you a little hopeful. You haven’t been looking forward to drinking blood at all.

 

“You’re just happy I’m not hotter than you anymore.” You say to her, but your voice is breathless as you try to carefully lower the heavy pack to the ground, wincing at the fact that it still hits the tile a little hard. You crack your knuckles and ignore the buzzing fluorescent lights that are ramping up your headache. “Let’s do this, doc.”

 

Harvey leads your group through the doors, directing Sebastian and Abigail into the theatre, but pulling you aside and gesturing into the separate examination room.

 

“If you want, you can sit in there and start, uh,” You can see Harvey struggles to find the right word for a moment. “Feeding? My wife came in earlier today and has already left a donation, it’s in the fridge.”

 

“Uh, thanks.” You sound more hesitant than you meant to, you really are thankful but really you have no fucking clue what you’re doing. “I’ll do that then.”

 

Harvey nods to you and leaves you to your business, and it’s only when you see his retreating back that you have a thought.

 

“Oh! Doctor Harvey!” He pauses and looks back at you. “Do you have like, lollipops or something? Sebastian gets kind of dizzy when he gets needles.”

 

He smiles at you in a way that touches his eyes and it makes you feel a little warm and very cared for. He nods understandingly and you see him grab the candy jar from the counter on his way out of the examination room.

 

Suddenly you realise that you’re alone. And that it’s, uh, business time. You guess.

 

You open the mini fridge and see a big bag of blood sitting on the top shelf with the farmer’s name scrawled on it in Harvey’s near-illegible handwriting. You poke it before you pick it up and the texture reminds you of a stress ball. You have no inclination to squeeze it though.

 

It feels heavy in your hand, and warmer than you think something straight out of a fridge should be, or maybe you’re just that cold. There are two plastic tubes coming from the top and you guess the best way to do this is to break one of them open and use it as a straw. You spy a pair of scissors on Harvey’s desk and use them to cut at the plastic a little.

 

You take a deep, deep breath and put your mouth around the hole you’ve made, squeezing at the bag a little and bracing your whole body against the probably-horrible taste.

 

The first mouthful is satisfying, you think, for lack of a better word. It is a little warm, and it reminds you of the first bite of a plate of hashbrowns on a cold morning when you’re a little hungover and a lot hungry.

 

You keep drinking, emboldened, and you can feel your face beginning to flush. You remember Friday nights at the saloon, a few beers in, tipsy and flushed, and having a good time with your friends. You hadn’t thought about how much you might miss beer, but suddenly you’re not at all worried.

 

The liquid is starting to feel cold in your mouth and in the bag, and you realise you’ve got your eyes shut tightly. Your fingers tingle against the plastic, and it’s like you’re feeling the bag for the first time. You can feel the big medical label which takes up nearly a whole side, the harsh cut of the crimped edges into your palms. The tingling in your hands grows stronger before it settles, and you’re reminded of cold mornings when you run hot water over your freezing hands.

 

You almost don’t notice when the bag is empty, except that you suddenly can’t suck any more out of it. You crack your eyes open and prepare for the lights to feed your headache again, but you quickly realise the pain is just… gone.

 

You lean over Harvey’s desk and inspect yourself in the small handheld mirror he keeps, and Abigail was totally right. Your cheeks are pink again, your face full of colour. You press your hand to your skin and are amazed when it feels warm. You look down at the empty, red-stained plastic in your hands, and you’re not as disgusted by it as you were when it was full. Honestly, you just feel _better_. In every way. You feel so much less tired, like you could walk out the door and run a marathon.

 

Ok, you think to yourself as you drop the bag in the bin, this is sustainable. Turns out that feeling like crap and looking like crap aren’t actually permanent side effects of vampirism.

 

You give yourself one last quick check in the mirror to make sure there’s no blood on your face before you head over to the theatre rooms, taking advantage of the brand new pep in your step.

 

You push the swinging door open and can’t keep the smile off your face when you see your friends. Sebastian’s face lights up when he sees you, and you feel like you can see finer details than usual. You can see the way his eyes widen, his pupils dilating minutely, the way his cheeks flush just a little, his lips, chapped from biting, quirk up into a genuinely happy smile. Maybe you do have vampire superpowers, you think as you find yourself observing all of his microexpressions.

 

Abigail coughs and you realise that the two of you have just been staring wordlessly, smiling at each other. You watch as the happy flush in his cheeks spreads outwards and down his neck. It’s a lovely colour and you want to trace it with your nose, run your tongue over it and feel the warm skin.

 

Abigail clears her throat again and this time you actually do tear your eyes off of him.

 

“So,” You leave the word hanging in the air. “That was less gross than I thought it’d be.”

 

You’d been so busy staring at Sebastian that you hadn’t noticed Harvey hovering around you until he’s right up in your face, staring straight into your eyes with an examining gaze.

 

“This is _incredible!_ You look just like you did before!” He sounds excited, and he looks as energised as you feel as he hops around you, analysing you from all angles. He grabs at your wrist and holds two fingers against your pulse point, wincing a little. “Except you still don’t have a pulse, and the uh, fangs.”

 

You’re suddenly reminded of them and you run your tongue over them. You guess they won’t be getting much use if you’ll be drinking from a bag for the rest of your life.

 

“Guess you’re not hotter than me after all,” You say to Abigail, a shit-eating grin on your face when she flips you off. You notice the full, twin bags sitting on the table beside them and you half expect your mouth to start watering, like it normally would when you see a plate of food. But you feel sated, and you’re quietly thankful that one bag does seem to be enough to fill you.

 

“Bold words for someone who is literally asking for my blood.” She says, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh,” You suddenly feel bad again. “Look, guys, thanks again, it means a lot that you would do this so I would, uh, not starve.”

 

Abigail rolls her eyes again, like of course she would do this for you, and she hops up off the table and punches you in the arm. You feel like maybe that should have hurt more than it did, and you wonder again about your possible superpowers. You remember the books sitting in your bag in the waiting room.

 

“Oh yeah, I brought a couple of the vampire books with me, do you guys wanna read through them and see if I can turn into a bat?”

 

Abigail is suddenly very excited, you recognise the look of wide-eyed wonder as the same one she had on in the caves.

 

“Hell yes!” She says. “Let’s go next door and we can set up in my room.”

 

You stifle the urge to rush forward and offer Sebastian a steadying hand when you see him waver a little after jumping down off the table. Instead, you just give him a genuine smile, hoping to again convey how much you appreciate his help. Judging by the small, shy smile you get in return, he’s caught on to your message.

 

You follow Abigail back into the waiting room and stoop to get your backpack, bracing yourself for the weight. To your surprise, it’s much easier to lift this time, and you nearly overcorrect and throw the bag straight up into the air. You huff out a short laugh as you sling it onto your back and give Harvey a thankful wave, following Abigail out the door.

 

-

 

The three of you sit in colourful, plush bean bags on the floor of her bedroom, the small pile of books spread out on the floor in front of you. Abigail immediately reaches for a thick, worn, brown book with golden inlaid patterns.

 

“A Guide to the Supernatural for the Non-Supernatural,” She reads the cover aloud. “Finally, a book for me!”

 

You and Sebastian laugh a little and pick up two other books at random. You pull a dark green edition into your lap and flick through the dusty pages to find the table of contents. From the chapter names it seems to be a history of notable vampires, maybe not super helpful to you right now.

 

You set it back down out of the way and are examining the covers of the remaining books when Abigail begins to read aloud again.

 

“Chapter 15: Living with, and Donating Blood to, a Vampire.” This draws Sebastian’s attention away from his book, and you pause in your search to listen. “A vampire has been crafted perfectly through time to be the perfect machine for retrieving blood from within a human. A vampire does not require a harmful amount of blood, its teeth the perfect size to draw the right amount of blood, and it holds a toxin in its saliva which can heal superficial wounds in humans.”

 

Your eyes widen a little at the last fact, the knowledge that you could lick somebody’s cut and it would heal. You’re also not sure how you feel about being called “it”.

 

Abigail pauses for a moment, reading ahead, and you watch as her eyebrows rise to her hairline, her mouth dropping open in an excited and disbelieving grin which leaves you deeply nervous.

 

“A vampire has also developed a way to ensure feeding is mutually beneficial,” she reads this part a little bit louder, obviously thrilled by whatever she’s read. “Those who have fed a vampire from their neck have said the experience is akin to _a good sexual finish!_ ” She takes a moment to gasp and you notice with a horror that she’s laughing. “It is theorised that this is to ensure humans are willing to be drunk from again, yadda yadda-  _SAM!”_

 

You’re staring a hole in the wall, totally unsure of how to respond, putting a lot of effort into _not_ turning to gauge Sebastian’s reaction.

 

“That-that’s wild.” He stammers a little, laughing like it takes effort to do, and you can feel him rising from his beanbag chair beside you. “Gotta piss.”

 

The two of you watch as he leaves the room and you bring a hand up to rub at your eyes, trying really hard to ignore the way that Abigail’s chuckles are quickly escalating towards cackles.

 

“Oh, god.” She’s slapped a hand over her chest, trying to calm her laughter, and you’re envious that she seems to be having the time of her damn life at your expense. “You gotta take it easy on that poor boy.”

 

“Me?!” You ask, astounded. “I’m the one being made fun of here!”

 

“Jesus you two are dense,” She rolls her eyes, fanning her face as she calms down. “Sebastian has been giving you goo-goo eyes since long before this whole thing. Then you became a vampire and god we both know how obsessed he is with undead pretty boys. And now you’re an orgasm machine? Poor kid is going to blush himself to death.”

 

You don’t miss the way that she stumbles over her last sentence, giggling again at the idea. You’re back to staring a hole into the wall, your mind turning over the implications of what she’s just said. Well, it’s not the first time she’s outright said the two of you are into each other, last week during a game of pool you’d been flirting with him when she’d stone cold shouted “get a room!”. And it’s not like Sebastian had ever made his crush on those fictional vampires a secret.

 

Maybe you do have an in here, maybe this is an opportunity for you to start developing your relationship further, maybe-

 

“You know, I just don’t think that could possibly be right!” Abigail says suddenly, apropos of nothing, sounding obstinate. You look up and notice that Sebastian has walked back into the room.

 

“What can’t be right?” He asks, like he’s missed part of a conversation when, in fact, he hadn’t.

 

“That a bite feels like an orgasm!” She sounds almost theatrically dismissive of the idea, and suddenly you can see her game forming before your eyes. “Like, this book is probably hundreds of years old, people back then would probably say that eating modern chocolate feels like an orgasm.”

 

Don’t play along, you tell yourself, don’t give into this wild game of hers, it’s a risky gambit and things could get so weird and-

 

“Are you doubting my abilities as a certified Orgasm Machine?” You tell yourself that you’re just joking. It doesn’t make you any less nervous about this. “The vampire lore has spoken and you’re just jealous that you can’t make people splooge with your teeth.”

 

The both of them lose their shit for a moment at your use of the word “splooge”, and it relaxes you a fair deal to hear Sebastian laughing wholeheartedly beside you. It’s not too often you see him open like this. His eyes are clamped shut and his smile is so wide you could count his particularly white teeth. His cheeks are flushed from the exertion, or maybe from the sex discussion, but either way it makes his pale skin glow like those gemstones you found down in the mines.

 

He cracks his eyes open and catches your gaze, smiling at you for a moment longer before stiffening a little, his eyes flicking over to Abigail. You look too and you notice that the two of you had been staring at him.

 

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” He asks, joking but obviously nervous. You suddenly realise that even though you hadn’t been looking at him ‘like that’, in the scheming manner Abigail had been, that you’ve been roped into her gambit.

 

“Well I mean,” She pauses for a moment, and you nearly applaud her acting skills when she manages to seem genuinely contemplative. “You could test it.”

 

You’d known that this would be the end destination of this whole debacle, but somehow you’re still surprised by her candour. You shoot her a look that you hope conveys just how wild it is that she’s putting the moves on Sebastian- on your behalf. From the twitch of her lips, the barely hidden shit-eating smile, you can tell she gets the message.

 

“What, you’re angling for some hot vampire loving?” You laugh nervously, trying one last time to deflect, give Sebastian and yourself a safe out from this very intense situation.

 

“Who, me? Oh I couldn’t possibly.” You’d known it was coming but you frowned at her anyway. “I’ve started to get serious with someone online and I just couldn’t do that to them.”

 

You know there’s no “someone online”. You know it, and you’re sure Sebastian knows it too. It’s a flimsy deflection, an obvious move in a cheap game to get the two of you to-

 

“Well if you insist.” Sebastian says, and you turn to stare at him so quickly your neck hurts. His semi-joking tone registers a moment later, but you recognise that it’s no less of an invitation.

 

You take a second to reevaluate.

 

You’re not sure why you imagined Sebastian to be some shy, blushing virgin, dancing around his feelings and never directly addressing them. Fuck, you’ve been friends with him for god knows how long at this point, and come to think of it, you really shouldn’t be surprised that he’s direct when push comes to shove. You finish performing your mental gymnastics, reconsidering the situation, and you realise that you’ve been sitting in silence for a moment too long.

 

“Make it sound like a chore, why don’t you,” You fire back at him, the need to flirt burning in you, but you’re conscious of the way that Abigail is watching the two of you closely. “Oh thank you Sebastian for allowing me the opportunity to rock your world, I guess.”

 

The two of your are laughing now, and he shuffles closer, sitting beside you on your beanbag, his whole body touching yours from knee to shoulder. You put a _monumental_ amount of effort into ignoring the way that Abigail is scrutinising you.

 

“Sounds like big talk,” He’s sounding breathless now, and the sound of it, the warmth of him, hit you low in the gut. You almost feel like _he_ could be the orgasm machine. “Given that nothing’s been proved yet.”

 

He tilts his head to the side, exposing a long, pale, perfect expanse of his neck to you. You can feel your mouth watering in a way that has nothing to do with hunger. Your eyes zero in on the spot where his pulse pushes up against his skin.

 

You lean in slowly, brushing your nose over the spot first, you tell yourself you’re giving him time to pull back, change his mind. But you’re being selfish, you’d be overwhelmed if you dove right in. Even like this, smelling clean sweat and soap on his skin, warmed by the heat of his blood rushing just below the surface. It makes your teeth ache, but you get the feeling that it would have even before you’d been changed.

 

You part your lips, pulling them back over your sharp teeth, brushing them lightly against his skin, suddenly glad they’re not ice-cold anymore. He lets out a shaking breath under your ministrations and you feel your pride and your cock swell in tandem. You rake your teeth very gently over his skin, not breaking it, giving him one last chance.

 

And then you bite.

 

Your fangs sink shallowly into the flesh, drawing a weak, slow stream of blood.

 

And yeah, it’s good, it’s good in the way that the bag had very nearly been. Like the bag was a reheated steak and Sebastian is fresh meat right off the grill.

 

But you don’t care about that.

 

Not when he’s _moaning_ like this.

 

“Oh god,” He pants out, and you can feel his neck shift as he throws his head back. _“Oh god, oh god, Sam!”_

You look up at him and he seems to be torn between keeping his eyes wide open in surprise and letting them flutter shut in mind-bending pleasure. Every breath that comes from him is a moan, an increasingly loud plea for you to _'god don’t stop!'._  You’re not sure you’ve ever heard moaning like this outside of porn, and you moan into his neck, drinking slowly, still full from earlier.

 

Where his hips are pressed beside yours on the small bean bag you can feel them thrust uselessly into the air, and his moans are devolving into needy whimpers. You imagine being the strong pair of hands that gets to grabs those hips and move them in a way that you _know_ will make him feel good.

 

And he’s shouting your name now, huffing and pleading and squirming. You’ve obviously never heard him orgasm before but you’d wager money it’d sound like this.

 

You pull your teeth out, your thirst is beyond sated, and the way he’s whimpering beside you sounds like he could use a break. You rub your tongue flat over the small bite mark, and watch with distracted interest as it heals over.

 

Sebastian, however, clearly could not give less of a damn.

 

You meet his eyes for the first time since this began, and they’re red hot. He’s staring at you like you’re the one who’s a meal. And god, you’re ready and willing for him to devour you.

 

He climbs into your lap, straddling you into the beanbag, his breath still coming as desperate gasps as he begins to grind himself against you. The two of you rut like this for a moment before he freezes.

 

“Get lost, Abigail.” He calls over his shoulder, and then resumes his work. He leans in to capture your lips and your hands have a mind of their own when they go right to his waist.

 

“It’s my room!” She complains, but you can hear her getting up to leave anyway, muttering something unhappily under her breath. But fuck, you couldn’t care less right now.

 

Your hands work their way down to his ass and give a solid squeeze. You use your newfound strength to firmly guide the motion of his hips, encouraging a sort of circular rutting that has him panting against your lips. Teaching him how to get the most out of his pleasure. Just the thought of it turns you on wildly.

 

He pulls back for a moment and stares into your eyes, as best he can as he struggles to keep his own open. He licks his lips and you take the time to realise he looks absolutely _ruined._

 

His lips are kiss-red and bitten, his neck has a light but large bruise where the bite is still healing, his hair is messed so thoroughly you’d have thought he’d been fucked into a mattress, and his eyes are glazed over and wanting.

 

You lean back into his neck to give him another bite.

 

Your teeth barely break the skin before he’s screaming your name and spasming under your hands. His hips thrust needily against yours again, his moans are loud and they're coming in waves, and you realise in a second that he’s cumming. In his pants. With your name on his lips like it’s a prayer.

 

And then you’re cumming too.

 

You pull your teeth from his neck and throw your own head back, eyes screwing shut as every muscle of your being squeezes in an agonisingly intense sort of pleasure. You realise belatedly that your hands are clutching way too hard at his ass but, fuck, you can’t seem to make yourself stop.

 

He’s panting against your shoulder when you finally come down from your high, and the two of you take a long moment before you pull back and make eye contact again.

 

You offer him a nervous smile and he devolves into light hearted laughter. It’s really contagious and you find yourself laughing alongside him, the two of you gasping for air as your chests bump lightly against each other.

 

As you’re calming down, you take a long second to stare deeply into his eyes. He stares back with a look that is obviously affectionate. It sends a thrill from your chest to your toes and back up again. The two of you sit there like that, sharing a quiet, elated smile, before he brings his hands up to cup your face. And then he leans in and kisses you softly, chastely, affectionately.

 

And you kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's probably all there's going to be, thanks for reading!
> 
> and as always drop a request if you want me to try and write something specific!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> idk if i wrote too much dialogue here but?? thats what i love to do lmao
> 
> idk when chapter 2 will be out but i'm starting it tonight so hopefully soon
> 
> hit me up in the comments if you have any requests for stories I guess??


End file.
